


【76R】【overwatch/守望先鋒】creme de cacao PWP

by fuyukaren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyukaren/pseuds/fuyukaren
Summary: 現代AU體育老師 76 X 設計師Reaper(設定不重要，反正兩人都是在SD認識的車什麼的不怎麽會寫，有BUG請見諒┐(′д`)┌





	1. 上

「又分手了嗎？」安吉拉一面無奈地望向杰克面上的紅印，看得出施暴者下手不輕。這是杰克就任後的第五個女朋友，不，是前任。她沒權管理別人的私生活，但一年內換五個女朋友？這對一個老師的形象可不太好，什至會影響到學校聲譽。「你不應該把私人問題帶到學校裡。」說完她把瘀傷用的冰袋拋給杰克。  
「她非要鬧到這裡我也沒辦法。」杰克接過暖袋敷在紅腫的左臉上，同樣無奈地嘆道。他的前女朋友由下床到回學校的途中就不斷大吵大罵，和拍拖前小鳥依人的樣子大相逕庭。讓他不禁懷疑，女人的發源地其實是在四川吧，變面有夠快的。幸好老師們必須早兩個鐘回校，沒有學生看到自己被打了一巴掌，不然麻煩就大了。  
「你要不要看一下醫生？我大學同學是個專家…在治不舉方面。」安古拉遞來一張名片，還貼心地降低最後幾個字的聲量。  
「我這方面沒有什麼問題。」他給出一個肯定的回答。他會晨勃，他會作春夢（雖然記不起對方樣子），他自慰時也會射精，但這些句子，實在不方便在一位女性面前説出口。  
「說不定，你是Gay~呢？」坐在他背面的莉娜轉過椅子過來加入話題，這位年輕的英文老師聲線比較響亮，至少半個教員室會聽到她剛剛說的話。這種沒分寸的行為很快得到安吉拉的怒盯。「Oh,I am so sorry.」莉娜收到警告後也紛紛壓低聲量，把座椅挪近才開口：「要不要換個性別試試？我有一個朋友是同性Speed dating的主辦方，我可以幫你安排一下。」  
「但…」  
「剛問了他，今晚剛好有一場，有個參加者臨時去不到，可以讓你頂上。」莉娜已經用飛快的手速發了條信息，對方也幾乎是秒回，然而他才說第一個字。  
「我…」  
「不用多謝了。來，這是時間地點，要加油哦。」話音剛落，他的手機就收到新的短訊。  
「不…」  
「去吧，杰克。」不知哪裡冒出來的安娜把手搭在他的肩膀上，語重心長地說：「Gay不是病，不用覺得羞恥。」安吉拉也表示認同的點點頭。  
所以為什麼你們都已經當了我是Gay的！！！  
．  
曾經，他有少少後悔答應了莉娜，但現在，他決定明天買咖啡給她，Starbuck那種。  
眼前的墨西哥人有着一身看着可口的朱古力色。雖然對方應該比自己大幾年，四十有多，但看得出對方的身材保養得很好。也許有些人屬於越老越辣的類型，魅力值不比同場的小伙子低。他穿一件勉強合身的白T恤，胸部的布料幾乎被撐開，肌肉的線條清楚無遺。而且對方可能是跑過來，所胸前一大片的半透明的汗印，白裡透啡，色情極了。  
是的，他硬了，褲襠被撐出一個小帳篷，幸好他們都是坐着。但他的視線實在離不開這結實的胸膛，他保証他的雙手也抓不住。它們不像女人的雙峰豐滿，但看得出很有肉感，讓人忍不住咬一口…  
「Hey！我的眼睛在這裡。」進行不到一半的妄想被狠狠打斷了。杰克回過神意識到自己的無禮後，才把視線向上移。琥珀色的雙瞳不滿地盯着他，未等他道歉對面的人已經開口：「你是第一次參加這種活動嗎？」  
「是、是第一次。我朋友建議的，因為之前和前、前女友們的戀情不太順利，他們覺得我、我可能是喜歡同性的。」杰克結結巴巴的回答，活像一個被訓導抓到，然後被嚇得什麽都如實作答的學生，但明明他才是老師。這個開場在速約裡絕對是破冰的反面教材，旁邊傳來一陣竊笑聲，讓杰克的臉更紅。  
對不起，莉娜，我辜負你的努力了。  
「噗！難怪表現得像個小處男。」對方明顯被這回答逗笑了，他收起本來的怒氣笑着說：「我也在納悶，為什麼你這種美國隊長需要來速約，去酒吧的話應該一堆人投懷送抱。」  
「多、多謝。」面對突如其來的稱讚，原本可擔心死是否搞砸了，杰克立馬在心中放禮炮，害話也不能說好。  
可能因為看在自己是速約菜鳥的關係，對方沒有表現一絲鄙視，反而當起主導的角色。「你可以叫我萊耶斯， 你呢？」  
「我叫杰克。話說，你的身材很好，是當運動員嗎？」說完他才察覺自己好像暴露了什麼，然而一言既出，駟馬難追。他像石化似的僵坐着，只有桌下的左手死死地抓緊大腿。  
「以前是個軍人，只是退役了還會保持訓練，現在從事時尚設計的。」沒有預想中的大發雷霆，萊耶斯只是用一個曖昧的眼神掃視他。  
「真巧，我以前也是從軍的，現在當個中學體育老師。」得知有共同話題，杰克瞬間重燃了希望之火，說話也流暢多了。  
「我待過的一個訓練營，那裡有很多像你這樣的金髮甜心，說不定你是其中一個。可惜詳細我記不起了。」  
「沒關係，都是老遠的舊事，我都不太記得了。 談談現況吧，為什麼會去當設計師？」  
「一直以來都對打扮有興趣，特別是化妝舞會那種，意外對吧？」  
他們很投契，從軍時的趣事到退役後的近況，無所不談，五分鐘完全不夠用。在換座時，萊耶斯還向他投來一個眨眼。  
之後的對象相處起來沒有一開始的尷尬，但沒有什麼特別，五分鐘的對話像是應付式的問與答， 遠遠沒有第一次的深刻。他不時會瞄向萊耶斯，看着後者和別人談笑生風，心裡莫名其妙地生起一絲焦躁。  
．  
「杰克。」散場時萊耶斯從後搭着杰克的肩膀說，完全無視背後的目光：「要去續杯嗎？這裡的飲料有點沒趣。」  
「但我酒量不算太好。」能被邀請當然件好事，但他可不想中途醉倒了，結果要麻煩人家送自己回去。最初的印象分已經拿不到，再幹些扣分的事大概會不及格吧。  
「沒關係，大不了我們不喝酒。跟我走就對了。」萊耶斯邊咧嘴笑道，邊推着杰克向前走，後者則半推半就的被帶到一間酒店。  
酒店裡也有酒吧，別想太多啊，莫里森。杰克心內不斷提醒自己，一開始的失禮大概做成很大陰影吧。他甚至開始默念起校訓，好讓自己的小兄弟冷靜下來。  
．  
等他回過神先，他們已經踏進了房間。未等門好好關上，一雙柔軟的唇已印在杰克嘴上。温熱的舌頭趁着對方反應不及之際伸了進口腔裡，和杰克的糾纏在一起。見狀杰克也不再抑壓欲望，雙手不安份地萊耶斯的屁股上揉掐，他的舌頭也主動挑撥萊耶斯的，甚至反向闖進後者的口裡，輕輕地掃刷上顎。萊耶斯屬於不甘示弱的類型，他把手摟在杰克頸上，讓身子貼得更近，加深這場色情的法式接吻。胡亂的攪拌令雙方的呼吸變得絮亂，從汗水散發出來的荷爾蒙撲鼻而來，杰克他清楚感受到有什麼火熱的東西正貼着他硬得發痛的陰莖。  
他們跌跌撞撞的倒在偌大的雙人床上，杰克順勢把萊耶斯的手腕按在床上，更加粗暴地侵略後者的口腔，細聽他發出細碎的嗚咽。直到彼此因缺氧而頭腦發脹，這個吻才以拉長一條銀絲作結。  
「比我想像中主導呢，還以為你是連接吻都要人教的童子軍。」萊耶斯的話句帶着微約的喘息，他誘惑似的舔一舔上唇，從壓抑中抽出一隻手把玩起杰克的領帶。「不過我喜歡。」  
杰克忍不住苦笑，這得多虧他的前女友們，她們可拿出了不少技巧，但他就是提不起性致。然而身下的男人，只是一身便服已經令硬起來。  
「萊耶⋯」在他說完最後一隻字前，一隻食指按住他的嘴唇。  
「叫我加比。」身下的人露出媚惑的笑容，他收回食指放在唇下，還惡意地用舌尖舔一下。  
「加比…」他媽的人型自走媚藥。杰克的理智線斷了似的，右手不自控地撩起那件略緊的白衫，撫摸那結實的胸脯，是的正如想像一樣一隻手根本蓋不住它。意外的是，棕褐色的肌膚上留着好幾個彈孔和幾道猙獰的疤痕，看得出當時的傷口很深，有幾個還落在致命部位上。  
「派過去中東幾年，名副其實的槍林彈雨。」察覺到手指停留在胸前的舊傷上，萊耶斯後輕描淡寫地解釋道。養兵千日用在一時，幸運的話到退役也那「一時」也未來臨，但有些人就沒那份運氣，倒楣的話還不只一個「一時」。  
「很大壓力對吧…」杰克一面心痛的輕撫這些傷疤，他正是那批幸運兒，只軍校畢業都是訓練，有空還可以去大學深造，倒是未上過真正的戰場。當初他在軍隊裡都快被壓得喘不過氣來，何況每天遊走在死亡邊緣的萊耶斯…  
「都過去了，而且…」萊耶斯伸手環住杰克的後腦，把他拉下在耳邊細語。「當你發現不能盡情煙酒賭的時候，性愛是最好的減壓方法。」灼熱的氣息吐在耳垂上，被壓制着的雙腿不安份地磨蹭着杰克的檔部，嘗試喚回當初的性致。「而且還會上癮。」  
「你知道自己現在像一隻發情期，恨不得馬上被操的野貓嗎？」杰克無奈地笑道，說完他粗暴地捏轉手上早已挺立的乳頭，突如其來的痛楚令萊耶斯倒不吸一口氣。本放在後腦的手狠狠地捶在他手臂上，若不是另一隻還受箝制大概會直接把他推開。但隨着杰克由施壓轉變成輕柔，被壓住的手腕不再用力掙扎，而是微微發抖。他低頭舔拭萊耶斯的乳突肌，朱古力色的肌膚令他產生香甜的錯覺。一個個碎吻落在頸側，每一下萊耶斯都故作平靜，但身體本能的繃緊出賣了他，害杰克忍不住變本加厲的啃咬起敏感的鎖骨。  
「哼，你不也是一隻發情的公犬嗎？」萊耶斯熟練地把杰克的皮帶西褲解開，內褲一拉下來勃起的陰莖馬上彈出來。他報復性地把覆蓋上那火熱的肉莖，手指只是以蜻蜓點水式的滑過一下，根本談不上套弄。萊耶斯把手收回去並從褲袋掏來兩包東西，其中一包用牙齒撕開後，拈出裡面的保險套。「是要我幫你帶，還是你自己來，小處男？」  
你知你在玩火嗎？杰克搶過他夾在指尖的保險套，臉上閃過一抹惡笑。


	2. 下

論上癮度，性愛比酒精更上一層。它把人淹沒在快感，忘卻煩憂。就算沒有壓力之後，不時勾起的回憶也會令他像戒毒者般如座針氈。所以萊耶斯每隔一段時間便會去速約，尋找一個能滿足他的SP。而今夜，他找到了一個極品。  
眼前的金髮男子把剛奪過來的保險套利落地套在陰莖上，看着那青筋浮起的肉莖越發猙獰，萊耶斯忍不住偷咽一口。這個尺寸不是他見過最大的一個，但也算比較粗大，他能吞下吧？  
緋淫的幻想害他下面開始發癢難耐，他趁着杰克鬆開他的手時嘗試爬起來，卻在坐直身子前被推倒回床上。「加比，你不會臨陣退縮吧？」右手輕壓在他的心口上，杰克俯下身子，以狩獵者的目光凝視着他，然而臉上掛着從容不迫的笑容，彷彿在暗示自己爪下的獵物已是囊中之物。  
「沒有，只是想過會舒服一點。」面對那雙深海般的雙瞳，萊耶斯無所畏懼地回笑道，他從不退縮。褪掉下半身所的衣物後，他準確撕開獨立包裝的潤滑劑，才開了個小口又被杰克搶過。「我來吧。」說完他把包裝徹底撕開，透明的液體倒在手上。  
兩根手指在沒有多給預示的情況下探進後穴。「唔…慢點…」萊耶斯的聲音帶點發抖，曾為軍人的杰克手指比較粗壯，就算潤滑劑讓它們更輕鬆地伸進去，不代表他能接受這超出意料的壓迫感。他抗拒地推着杰克的肩膀，但後穴貪婪地緊緊絞住雙指。  
「放鬆一點。」耳邊傳來磁性的低語，指尖不輕不重地按壓着緊縮的皺摺。放鬆，杰克用相同的語氣再說一次。温柔的語氣讓萊耶斯整個人都融化似的，他討厭這樣，害他像個第一次接觸性事的小女孩。最糟糕的是，他受這一套。  
「乖。」穴口聽話的不再夾緊杰克，換來一句讚賞。兩根手指退了出來，再次進來的卻是三根。  
「拔出去！」體內的異物突然變粗，萊耶斯的驚呼都差點跑調。他本能地推開杰克，但被困在後者的懷裡。杰克沒有因為他的反抗而停手，反而把手指探得更深，甚至在裡面旋轉摳挖。眼看反抗不了，萊耶斯只好把不適發洩在杰克身上，白皙的後背留下八道紅痕，直到身下的酸漲慢慢化為鬆麻的快感，他才鬆手。「感覺好多了嗎？」一個淺吻落在他的眼簾上，順道舔走眼角的生理性淚水。  
他很想一拳揮過去杰克的臉上。他一直以來都當一個主導的角色，在床上都沒人不聽他的，直到杰克出現。多虧眼前的人，明明是個處男卻害他的表現相比起來更生澀。該死的是他又不是很討厭這種夾雜體貼的野蠻，他開始懷疑自己發熱的腦袋是否出錯了。「還要磨蹭多久？慢手慢腳的。」他不滿地抱怨說，當是他最後的倔強吧。  
確定充分擴張後，杰克抽出手指，扶着自己早已硬得發痛的性器一口氣進入穴口。  
後穴猛然被撐得更開，萊耶斯終於抑壓不住的發出一聲呻吟。體內的異物粗度不是手指可比擬，而且更加火熱。他不敢繃緊全身去舒緩這份強烈的刺激，可不知這樣同時令腸道更用力夾實包裡着的肉莖。  
一個巴掌打在屁股上，黑黝的皮膚肉眼可見的變紅。想夾射我嗎，杰克警告似地盯着他。  
無視萊耶斯委屈的眼神，杰克抓住結腰身，開始淺淺抽動自己的性器，感覺進出逐漸順暢，才加大抽插的幅度和速度。伴隨一次又一次的深入，青筋磨擦着內壁，不時刺激到敏感的前列線。萊耶斯放蕩地呻吟，挑戰酒店的隔音效果，和杰克的底線。  
婊子！杰克心底忍不住罵道，要知道萊耶斯的胸脯雖是結實但也非常飽滿，每一次他挺動眼前的雙乳都會上下搖晃，色情度比得上女人的乳搖。而且温暖而緊狹窄的甬道不斷擠壓自己的分身，每次抽離都不捨地用力吸吮它的頭部，他要多努力才能忍住不射精。  
而身下的婊子正被一波又一波的快感沖得頭昏腦漲，喊得越來越浪，完全察覺不了杰克的臉上都蒙上一層陰影。  
陰莖完全拔了出去，穴口因驟然的空虛而一開一合。「怎…唔！」話音未落，萊耶斯被翻過去，整個人趴在床上。眼前突然漆黑一片，有什麼東西蒙着自己眼睛，絲質的觸感他猜是杰克的領帶。在能回過神之前，他再次被貫穿，肉刃狠狠撞上他的敏感點。  
萊耶斯不禁尖叫，腳趾都不知不覺蜷曲起來。每次抽插杰克都能精準地頂弄到那處，再加上更多感知集中在觸覺上，過激的快感一波又一波的洶湧襲來。無可否認，他不是十八九歲的小子了，受不了太大刺激。「等、等…」他抓緊床單想要爬走，但杰克的性器把他死死的釘在床上，不容他緩一口氣。  
「怎麽不叫了？剛才不是叫得很大聲的嗎？」杰克的胸膛壓上他的後背，清楚感受到那跳得飛快的心臟，耳邊再次傳來磁聲的低語：「再大聲點啊。」杰克加重施加在他上半身的力度，使他的屁股翹得更高，體內的陰莖插得更深。  
該死的，他懷疑莫里森他媽的是存心欺詐。這個小處男完全沒有初次見面表現的青澀，早知這個人把他拐上床上就撕下羊皮，他找第二…  
「啊！」滲出前液的小孔突然被堵住，無從發洩的欲望在性器裡翻騰。「你分心了。」杰克冷冷地說道，手指握緊顫抖個不停的性器。  
操！你會讀心術嗎！  
乳首不斷磨擦着床單，後穴被操得發麻了，高潮卻被無情竭止。他都分不清是舒服還是痛苦，莫里森有心把他迫瘋吧。萊耶斯自覺意識逐漸散渙，只有發出虛軟的呻吟，唾液順着合不上的嘴流落，弄濕了下面的枕頭。  
「放…開…」也許他該哀求讓他射出來，但萊耶斯從未開口求人，今次也不會破例。如他所料，杰克沒有鬆手的意思，所以他幾乎用盡最後的意志夾緊後穴，杰克頓了一刻，便不留情面地更用力操幹。大部份的性愛都是為了讓自己舒服，但落到這兩個人身上，就變成一場先讓對方受不了的競賽。  
電流般充滿全身的快感抵達巔峰，在快要崩潰昏過去的時候，伴隨幾下急速的撞擊，一股熱流衝刷着內壁。按住鈴口的拇指鬆開，濁液馬上射出體外，在床單染出一塊深色。  
雙腿因高潮的餘韵而抽搐發抖，腦袋一片空白，完全運作不過來。萊耶斯被翻過身來，四肢被擺弄，但全身乏力的他沒打算做什麼。不清楚隔了多久，眼前的領帶終於解下來，睜眼對上的是蔚藍的雙眼。  
「舒服嗎？」杰克帶粗喘的問道，左手放在大腿內側輕輕安撫着。  
萊耶斯沒即時回答，直到從恍神中慢慢緩過來。他伸手勾住杰克的後腦杓，給予後者一個獎勵性的親吻。「還不賴。」雖然不讓他射出來有點過份，不過看在這是一直以來最激烈的性愛份上，就原諒他吧。  
也許可以再試多幾次。他不自覺地舔了一下上唇。  
．  
深夜三點，玻璃窗外的燈火都所剩無幾，幾乎所有人都睡着了。但此刻，杰克卻醒着。  
他拿起放在床邊櫃的手機，解鎖後打開了照片集。  
裡面的都是萊耶斯的照片，有他操得失神的樣子，有雙腿大開露出紅腫的後穴，有沾滿白濁的柱身。經常出現在勒索案中的裸照大概差不多是這樣吧。  
他翻看一張又一張照片，露出滿意的笑容。  
當年在軍校來了一個士官，只待了一天。沒什麼大不了，除非在深夜的時候看到他和另一位軍官做愛。  
他忘不了在廁所看到，那個被頂得上下晃動的褐色肉體。不斷的呻吟和肉體拍打聲，光是聽着已讓他硬起來。要不是害怕被發現到他應該能看到完場。  
當時在軍隊同性戀是一種禁忌，他迫自己不去回想，服役期間一直不提不問，每晚都抑壓、否定自己的欲望。好不容易開始淡忘了，沒想到會遇上當事人。  
起初都沒發現，直到看到萊耶斯胸前的傷口，和那晚看到的幾乎一樣。而放蕩的呻叫驗證了他的身份。  
真是詛咒纏身啊。杰克望向旁邊熟睡的人，指尖輕觸後背的槍疤，沿着脊骨撫掃至後頸，第二回合所落下的牙印還未散去。他很清楚自己不是第一個啃咬這裡的人，也不會是最後一個，想到這點內心莫名浮起一絲煩燥。  
性愛容易成癮，能有一個這麽誘人、色情的床伴，被搾乾也心甘情願。但比起罌粟，他更偏好用可可酒認容加比。散發出甜膩的香氣，引誘人來品嚐，喝下去的時候又不失烈酒的本質。  
好酒不會只有一個欣賞者，但他沒興趣與人分享。  
存好備份後，他把萊耶斯翻過身向着自己，虔誠地親吻頸窩處，呼吸着獨特的荷爾蒙。  
沒人可以共享他的珍藏。  
只屬於他的。


End file.
